Past the Point of No Return
by gordo-girl
Summary: When Hogwarts does The Phantom Of the Opera Harry and Ron audition to try to impress Hermione, but what happens when they both get cast as leads? song lyrics © Andrew LW
1. Summertime

**Past the Point of No Return**

**Or **

**Harry Potter Does THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

_Summery: The summer before 7th year both Harry and Ron relize their feelings for Hermione. When Dumbledore anonces that Hogwarts will be putting on a production of THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA both boys jump at the chance to impress Hermione, but what happens when they both get cast opisite Hermione's Christine? Who will Hermione choose?_

Chapter 1 Summertime… 

That summer had been an interesting one for both Harry and Ron. You see, they both relized that they liked Hermione as more then just a friend. They both spent the whole summer trying to get over the fact that they hadn't seen it coming.

Hermione, on the other hand, spent the whole summer reading up on her new favorite thing, musical theatre. She had no ideas what was going on with the two boy, and boy was she in for a suprize.

Well it was probally a good thing that for the first time the "golden trio" had spent the summer apart. Who knows what would have happened if you put Ron and Harry in the same room that summer! Anyway they didn't see each other until they went to the Burrow the day before they were to go back to Hogwarts. And that, my friends, is where our story begins…


	2. Announcements and Shared Ideas

**Chapter 2**

**Announcements and Shared Ideas**

At the Burrow Hermione was the first to arrive, so I guess you could say that Ron got the advantage.

"Oh Hermione dear", Mrs. Weasley said giving the girl a slightly constricting hug "It is so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Weasley." Over Mrs. Weasley's shoulder Hermione saw Ron come down the rickety stairs. "Ron!" she yelled as she ran over to him and (much to his utter shock) gave him a big hug.

"Hi, 'mione." He said his face turning the color of his hair. Before Ron could say anything more Harry came through the fire place followed by Mr. Weasley.

"hey guys!" Harry said with a big smile. Hermione ran over to him and gave him a big hug. Ron frowned in frustration, while Harry's smile got even bigger.

* * *

Their time at the burrow was extremely short. After the hugging session they all went to Diagon Ally to get their school books. After which they had dinner and went to bed.

The next morning was hectic as usual, but they managed to get to platform 9 ¾ on time.

On the train Harry and Hermione, who were head boy and girl, left to patrol the train. Ron sat alone. His sister was with some of her friends and he had no idea where anyone else was. He sighed which woke up Pig. He spent the rest of the train ride trying to get Pig to shut up.

* * *

The great hall was packed and noisy. There was a rumor that Dumbledore had a big announcement to make that night. The sorting was about to start so everyone quieted down.

Both Harry and Ron were rather distracted. They were trying to figure out what to do. They both knew that they needed something big to win her over. But what? Their thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore clearing his throat.

"Welcome my friends to another year at Hogwarts. Before any of my usual announcements" Her said his blue eyes twinkling " I have a special announcement. This year Hogwarts will be putting on a musical." Hermione's eyes widened "It will be open to year 5 and above, and auditions will be in two weeks. The musical we will be doing is PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!"

both Harry and Ron sat up in their seats as they both thought;

That's it!


	3. When Life Reflects Art

**Chapter 3**

**When Life Reflects Art**

For the next two weeks both Harry and Ron did nothing but research the musical. They learned the songs and the story line, and pretty much every thing that they could.

When Harry finished reading the book on which the story is based on he had only one thing to say.

"Creepy."

Harry still wasn't sure what to do about Hermione, so he went to talk to one of the few ,well, things that understood him. When Harry returned to school for 6th year he had a great surprise waiting for him there. The gost of Sirius had found it's way to Hogwarts and was now teaching an Arts and Music class. This had come as a surprise to Harry. The only music he had ever heard his godfather sing were those carols! So when he found Sirius (who was directing the show along with Lupin and Tonks who were teaching DADA) in his office he sat down and told him what was going on.

"I think you're on the right track Harry." Sirius said as he floated around the room "Hermione love theater, so she's defiantly going to try out."

"thanks Sirius." Harry said leaving the room. He had to get to the auditions.

The auditions went smoothly. Hermione blew everyone away with her voice, and everyone knew that she was Christine. This ment that both Ron and Harry wanted to be Raoul, the one she ends up with in the end. The cast list was to be posted the next morning.

The doors to the great hall were crowded the next morning. Everyone wanted to see who got what part. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw the list their breath got cought in their throats.

THE CAST LIST 

**THE PHANTOM – Harry Potter**

**CHRISTINE DAÁE – Hermione Granger**

**RAOUL – Ron Weasley**

**MONSIEUR LEFEVRE – Remus Lupin**

**MONSIEUR ANDRE – Blaise Zabini**

**MONSIEUR FIRMIN – Draco Malfoy**

**CARLOTTA – Cho Chang**

**MADAME GIRY – Hannah Abott**

**UBALDO PIANGI – Neville Longbottem**

**PORTER/FIREMAN – Justin Finch-Flechley**

**MEG GIRY – Ginny Weasley**

**AUCTIONER – Seamus Finnagan**

**JOSEPH BUGUET – Dean Thomas**

**OLD RAOUL – Albus Dumbledore**

**ALL OTHER GIRLS ARE IN BALLET CHORUS**

**ALL OTHER BOYS ARE IN VOICE CHORUS**

It's funny how sometimes life reflects art…


	4. Stairing

**Chapter 4**

**Stairing**

Both Harry and Ron stood in front of the cast list with their eyes wide and their mouths open.

Hermione shrieked and hugged them both "I have to send an owl to Mum!" she said grinning widely "Ron I'm borrowing pig, and you should write your mum, I'm sure she'd be proud."

Ron didn't respond to her he just stood there with a stunned look on his face. Both boys watched her walk away still trying to grasp what had just happened.

Suddenly they both snapped out of it and turned and glared at each other.

"I got the part I wanted, did you?" Ron said loudly to Harry.

"I guess." Harry said frowning.

"You know Raoul ends up with Christine in the end."

"Yes Ron I know" Harry snapped his tempature rising.

"Well" Ron said looking at the floor "I was just checking."

"Oye!" Tonks said putting her hand on her now blond head "Everyone take a seat!"

Everyone stopped talking and turned to face their professors.

"That's better" Sirius said smiling "Welcome to the first rehearsal of PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!"

The cast cheered loudly.

"Okay everyone" Lupin said calmly "open your scripts and turn to page five."

_Sorry for the long wait for a update I've been super busy! Oh and I just was in NYC and while I was there I went to see "Phantom" on B-way! Had the worst seats in the house but loved it none the less!_


	5. Rehersing

**Chapter 5 **

**Rehearsals Begin**

As the weeks passed the boys feud got worse and worse. Especially during the big romantic scenes.

"Okay" Sirius said "Let's do act II scene 7. Past the Point of No Return"

Harry and Hermione got up from their seats. Harry turned around and shot Ron a smirk.

"Mister Corner we will start with your line", Sirius said.

Michael Corner stepped forward and said "Master?"

Harry responded offstage with "Passarino - go away! For the trap is set and waits for its prey . . ."

Hermione entered as Christine and took off her cloak and sat down on a bench. Harry came on to the stage and started to sing his voice rich and powerful.

"_You have come here  
in pursuit of  
your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of  
that wish,  
which till now  
has been silent,  
silent . . ." _

Hermione looked at him startled. He had been practicing.

"I have brought you,  
that our passions  
may fuse and merge -  
in your mind  
you've already  
succumbed to me  
dropped all defenses  
completely succumbed to me -  
now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts,  
you've decided,  
decided . . ."

Hermione got up and slowly started to walk over to him.

"Past the point  
of no return -  
no backward glances:  
the games we've played  
till now are at  
an end . . .  
Past all thought  
of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream  
descend . . .

What raging fire  
shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire  
unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction  
lies before  
us . . .?

Past the point  
of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm,  
unspoken secrets  
will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
of no return . . ."

He finished and looked at Hermione ready to hear her amazing voice. Hermione started quietly at first, but always with intensity.

"_You have brought me  
to that moment  
where words run dry,  
to that moment  
where speech  
disappears  
into silence,  
silence . . . _

I have come here,  
hardly knowing  
the reason why . . .  
In my mind,  
I've already  
imagined our  
bodies entwining  
defenseless and silent -  
and now I am  
here with you:  
no second thoughts,

I've decided,  
decided . . ."

She looked at Harry and nodded slowly. Harry took her hand.

"Past the point  
of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play  
has now, at last,  
begun . . .  
Past all thought  
of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we  
two wait, before  
we're one . . .?"

_When will the blood  
begin to race  
the sleeping bud  
burst into bloom?  
When will the flames,  
at last, consume  
us . . .?_

Harry pulled her to him and put his arms around her. Before they could start the last verse they were interrupted. By Ron.

"Um Sirius, are they allowed to do that?" He said his face bright red.

"yes Ron they are" Said Sirius shaking his head "Lets move on! Lets do act I scene 10, All I Ask of You."

Ron got up and glared at Harry as he walked past.

"Take it from the Hermione's verse" Sirius said.

Hermione nodded and started.

_"All I want  
is freedom,  
a world with  
no more night . . .  
and you  
always beside me  
to hold me  
and to hide me . . ."_

Then Ron started to sing.

_"Then say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Iet me lead you  
from your solitude . . ._

_Say you need me  
with you  
here, beside you . . .  
anywhere you go,  
let me go too -  
Christine,  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ."_

Hermione continued stepping closer to Ron.

_"Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word  
and I will follow you . . ."_

They both started to sing in perfect harmony.

_"Share each day with  
me, each  
night, each morning . . ."_

_"Say you love me . . ." _sang Hermione her voice only above a whisper.

_"You know I do . . ." _Ron sang in response.  
_"Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ."_

Ron leaned forward and kissed Hermione. Unfortunately for Ron Sirius interrupted.

"Save it for opening night Ron" He said. Ron nodded before they finished the song.

_"Anywhere you go  
let me go too . . .  
Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . ."_

They finished and Ron looked at Hermione with lust in his eyes, but she could not see it, Not yet…


	6. The Dress Rehersal

**Chapter 6**

**The Dress Rehersal**

The weeks leading up to the show went by very quickly for our three friends. Hermione remained oblivius to what was going on with Harry and Ron, that is until the dress rehersal…

The room was bussiling with energy as sets were put up, coustumes were changed, and word were exchanged between two rivals and others. Harry looked around taking off his mask. He saw Neville doing vocal warm-up's, Ginny stretching in her ballet costume, Draco making fun of one of his fellow slitherin's costumes, but no Hermione. Harry frowned. He hadn't seen her all day. He was so engourfed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Ginny come up behind him.

"She had to get some work done on her coustme for the "Think of Me" number, she should be back any minuet." Harry jumped.

"How did you know that…" he stammered.

"Oh please! 'Mione might not be able to see it, but I can. You're in love with her, just like my brother." She said with a sigh before walking away. Harry saired after her and shook his head. He spun around only to be met with a very grumpy looking Ron.

"Get out of my way Potter." Ron said loudly.

"Why don't you go around Ron." Harry said with a sigh. He really didn't wan't to deal with this right now.

"Why don't you!" Ron said his face getting redder.

"That doesn't make any sence" Harry yelled getting very agrivated.

"Well, why should it make any sence to you" Ron said his voice rising.

"I'm not dealing with this." Harry threw his arms up in the air and started to walk away.

"Hey, don't you walk away from me!"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the figure on the stage. Ron stepped in front of him.

"Hey why did you walk away from me when I was talking to ya!" Ron said his face bright red. Harry didn't respond he just turned Ron around to face the stage. All the color drained from Ron"s Face. Hermione stood center stage in a of the sholder white ball gown with silver and gold embroidery, her curly hair was pulled back with silver stars. Harry and Ron could not keep their eyes off of her. They were knocked out of their stupour by Tonks.

"Oi! Harry, Ron! Come over here so we can go over the blocking for "down once more".

The boys glaired at each other and walked over to Tonks

Back on the stage Hermione was confused. She walked over to were Ginny was warming up.

"Ginny, why were Harry and Ron arguing just now?" She asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"Apparently Harry got in Ron's way, or something like that." Ginny said cringing slightly.

"Well that's odd, and quite stupid."


	7. The Eve of No Return

**Chapter 6**

**The Eve of No Return**

After another month of repeat incidents, Ginny Weasley had had enough. Harry and her brother were tripping over them self's to impress Hermione and she was completely oblivious! Tomorrow night was opening night, she had to do something.

"Hermione!" Ginny said entering the Gryffindor common room, "I need to talk to you!"

"Okay" Hermione said putting down her book and getting up.

They went up to Hermione's room, so that Harry or Ron wouldn't hear what was about to be said.

"Hermione you have to do something about Harry and Ron their falling all over you!", Ginny said her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said with a little laugh.

"Ron and Harry are both in love with you."

"What? No they couldn't…"

"Yes, they are"

It then hit Hermione like a ton of bricks. They were.

"Oh God." Hermione whispered falling on to her bed "Ginny what am I going to do?"

"You'll have to choose"

Hermione's heart felt heavy. The room seemed darker. She felt the tears starting to come.

"I…I kind of need to be alone right now Ginny." She said looking down to the floor.

"Okay." Ginny said before leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts.

Hermione head was swimming with questions. 'How did this happen?' she thought 'what am I going to do?'

She knew it was going to be a long night.

Okay folks I need your help. I'm having trouble desiding who hermione should end up with, so I'm taking a poll! Let me know who you would like to see end up with Hermione, Harry or Ron. Thanks!


	8. Curtain Up!

**Chapter 8**

**Curtain Up!**

The Hours came a went, and Hermione was still had no clue what she was to do. She sat in the center of her bed with her photo album and a box of tissues. How did she not see it? How was she going to decide?

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice was heard threw Hermione's closed bed curtains, "It's time for breakfast."

"I'm not going." Hermione said with a sniffle.

"Hermione you have to eat!" Ginny said opening the bed curtains

"I can't face them Ginny!" Hermione yelled. She paused and sighed, "Not yet."

"Okay" Ginny said with a smile, "I'll bring you back some toast."

* * *

Back at breakfast Harry and Ron sat opposite each other glaring, and thinking not very nice things. Their stairing contest was interrupted when Ginny sat down at the table. Ron put down the fork that he was considering stabbing Harry with, "Hi Gin, where's 'mione?"

"In her room." Ginny answered simply as she buttered a piece of toast.

"Why?" Harry asked as he piled scrambled eggs on his plate, "Is she feeling all right?"

"She probably just doesn't want to deal with your ugly mug Potter." Ron muttered.

"I don't know Ron", Harry said between clenched teeth, "she might be avoiding your tendency to act like a obnoxious twit!"

With that both boys stood up with clenched fists.

"WOULD YOU TWO LAY OFF IT FOR TWO SECONDS!" Ginny yelled. "You both are acting like complete idiots. Hermione just wanted to get a little bit more sleep since tonight IS opening night.", she stood up, "Now, I'm going to go bring this toast up to Hermione, so don't kill each other while I'm gone."

* * *

A couple hours later Hermione finally left her room. It was time for the cast to go to the theater and get ready for the show. She was still unsure about Harry and Ron, but that was a decision she would have to make…… On the stage.

* * *

Hermione stood backstage with Ginny in her chorus girl costume. She took a deep breath and did a few scales. The show was about to start.

"Places!" Yelled Sirius, "If you don't get to places I'll turn into a dog and chase you there!"

Even Hermione had to laugh when she saw the dog form of Sirius chase Draco to places.

"Curtain up!" Tonks said.


End file.
